The study had 58 subjects enrolled. Technique for processing the small needle bone biopsy for measurement of the RNA levels of cytokines is progressing. We plan to evaluate two subsets of subjects; those with high and low turnover based on bone density changes and bone marker data after 12-18 months. Enrollment efforts will continue.